LEGO Jurassic Park
For the Lemon Juice Studios show, see LEGO Jurassic World. LEGO Jurassic Park is a miniseries spin-off of LEGO Superheroes, centered around Jurassic Park. Episodes Jurassic Park # Paleontological Prologue Part 1 (The Incident): John Hammond has created a theme park featuring dinosaurs, called Jurassic Park, on Isla Nublar, a island off of Costa Rica. However, an incident with a dinosaur handler will change the park's fate for good. # Paleontological Prologue Part 2 (Dino Dig): John Hammond calls paleontologist Doctor Alan Grant and paleobotanist Doctor Ellie Sattler to safety-check the park. Expecting a six-foot turkey, they're pleasantly surprised to find a living, breathing brachiosaurus. # Welcome... to Jurassic Park Part 1 (Feeding the Beasts): Robert Muldoon is left to do the dirty work of feeding the dinosaurs in the raptor enclosure. # Welcome... to Jurassic Park Part 2 (That's One Big Pile of): Doctor Sattler attempts to determine the illness of a triceratops by its excreta. # Total Shutdown Part 1 (T-Rex Enclosure Escape): TBA # Total Shutdown Part 2 (Car-toon Crash): TBA # Restoring Power Part 1 (The Stampede): After encountering a Brachiosaurus, Grant, Tim, and Lex must escape from a Gallimimus stampede... and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. # Restoring Power Part 2 (The Power Room): Hammond and the park's engineer Ray Arnold reboot the park's system. The group retreats to a bunker, while Arnold heads to a shed to complete the rebooting process. When Arnold fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon head to tmaintenance he shed. They discover the shutdown has defused the electric fences and released the raptors. How will they survive this one? # Restoring Power Part 3 (Clever Girl): Robert Muldoon tries to hunt down the velociraptors. Will he make it out okay? # The Visitor Center Part 1 (Galley Getaway): Alan Grant heads out to look for Ellie Sattler, leaving Tim and Lex Murphy inside. Tim and Lex are pursued by raptors in an industrial kitchen, but the kids escape and join Grant and Sattler (recommended to be viewed with "2" playback speed, but sound may be unusual). # The Visitor Center Part 2 (Control Room Chaos): Grant and Sattler try to prevent raptors from entering the control room. Meanwhile, Lex attempts to restore power to the control room. # The Visitor Center Part 3 (The Final Escape): Grant, Tim, Lex, and Sattler are cornered by Velociraptors as they attempt to escape. Will the Tyrannosaurus Rex choose to eat them or the raptors? The Lost World # Compy 386: Part 1 (Eddie Bleeds Out): InGen, now headed by John Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, proposes the usage of Isla Sorna to recover losses from the episode that occurred at Jurassic Park four years prior. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm meets Hammond, before the latter explains that Isla Sorna is where InGen made their dinosaurs before transporting them to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. The two plan to stop InGen by sending a group to Isla Sorna and prevent human interference. Malcolm meets some friends along the way; mechanic Eddie Carr and activist Nick Van Owen being standouts. Sarah and Malcom's daughter, Kelly, is also found. But will they be enough to find the dinosaurs? # Compy 386: Part 2 (Isla Sorna): Dr. Malcolm is relieved to find his sweetheart, paleontologist Dr. Sarah Harding, in perfect health. However, now they're stuck on Isla Sorna. Sarah attempts to get a picture of a baby triceratops, but ends up getting caught in the act. Will she be able to make it out okay? # Hunt for the Wilder Dinos: Malcolm's team sneak into the InGen camp and learn that the tranquilized dinosaurs will be taken to a new amusement park in San Diego that was abandoned for the islands. This prompts Nick and Sarah to free the confined dinosaurs, who destroy the camp. But will the two of them get caught in the act? Jurassic Park III Jurassic World # Raptor Rapture Part 1 (Raptor Research): Owen Grady is a retired Navy member who works at Jurassic World and studies the behavior of the park's four Velociraptors; Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Having trained the raptors to follow his commands, Owen is described as the "alpha" of the pack. Will the raptors prove to be loyal enough for military work? # Raptor Rapture Part 2 (Hog Hunt): The velociraptors price themselves to be less loyal than Owen must’ve thought they are, as a novice worker falls into their enclosure, and, consequentially, in peril. Will Owen be able to save him, or is the worker doomed? # Raptor Rapture Part 3 (T-Rekt): Before its opening, Claire and Jurassic World owner Simon Masrani watch over the park's Tyrannosaurus Rex. Masrani tasks Owen with inspecting the enclosure. When it seems that the Tyrannosaurs has escaped, Owen and two park workers enter the enclosure. Will they find the Tyrannosaurus Rex? # Gyrosphere Valley: While exploring the park in a Gyrosphere, Zach and Gray enter a restricted area. A Tyrannosaurus Rex arrives with the intent of eating them. Will they escape? # Off Limits Part 1 (The Car Park): Zach and Gray find the remains of the original Jurassic Park, repair an old jeep, and drive back to Jurassic World. # Off Limits Part 2 (Tyrannosaurus Retreat): As Claire and Owen search for the boys, they encounter the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Will they make it out in one piece? Fallen Kingdom Notice: These episodes are original ideas, but share a similar plot to the film. # Cliffs of Thunder: The ACU have been sent to retrieve one dinosaur from each species located on Isla Nublar, which has become unsafe after a volcanic eruption. The triceratops is the first target, but it proves to be a difficult target to reach. Will they be able to find it, or will the ACU helicopters become pteranodon food? # Land Battle: Arriving at a power plant, a squad of four ACU members attempt to restore electricity back to the island. However, attacking velociraptors and compies throw a wrench in their plans, and the threat of a triceratops breaking in at any second isn't helping! Will it all work out okay in the end? # Triceratops Chase: The triceratops stampedes across a crumbling mountain, with the ACU chasing it in jeeps. Will they be able to catch the dinosaur? Or will they get gored by the triceratops' horns? # Close Call: Velociraptors attack the ACU convoy, but only serve to distract the units; a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a flock of pteranodons approach from behind! Will the ACU be able to escape before it's too late? # Pterodactyl Attack: An ACU paratrooper is attacked by pteranodons, which shred their parachute to pieces. Will the trooper be able to descend safely, or will they meet a similar fate to their chute? # Park Battle: A Tyrannosaurus Rex rampages across the Visitor Center, and always seems to be one step ahead of the ACU. That is, until they realize that there are TWO Tyrannosauruses. Will they be able to catch the dinosaurs, or will the ACU's suicide squad get eaten alive? # The Meltdown: Attempting to get another power plant working, an ACU squad is attacked by Compies, and a Brontosaurus unknowingly destroys the plant. Will they be able to escape before the station goes up in flames? # Spelunking: In a cavern, ACU members are suddenly attacked by both dinosaurs AND giant spiders! Will the squad be able to escape as one, or will the beasts be having ACU for dinner? # Spinosaurus Cliff: A Spinosaurus causes havoc on the cliffs of Isla Nublar, and is chased by the ACU. Will the suicide squad be able to catch their final specimen, or will they die trying? Behind the Scenes * The videos were made out of order; Galley Getaway was the first one created and uploaded. * The glass effect from Control Room Chaos was (probably) made by cutting up the lid of a plastic container, or real glass shards (Brendan doesn’t remember which). * The Spinosaurus is a Tyrannosaurus Rex with a dragon wing piece representing the crested spine. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Dinosaur embryos are depicted, but are not likely to be found sexual. Violence & Gore * Human characters use guns to attack dinosaurs, which sometimes results in deaths. * Pterodactyls explode when shot in the Fallen Kingdom episodes. * Dinosaurs stab and eat human characters, with occasional blood effects. Some attacks imply that human victims are being decapitated or disemboweled, but these acts are not depicted. * Battles between dinosaurs involve lunging and chewing each other's necks open (blood and flesh are depicted). * Fresh blood is sometimes depicted on dinosaur injuries. * Dinosaurs devour tourists in the Jurassic World episodes. No blood or injuries are depicted during the devouring, although victims flail around and scream in a somewhat realistic manner. * Animals are sometimes depicted being fed to the dinosaurs. * Large mounds of dinosaur feces are depicted and investigated. Profanity * There is no dialogue (outside of the Juniors episodes), and therefore no profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Tranquilizer darts are used to sedate dinosaurs. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some tense moments, specifically in The Visitor Center episodes (my mom said it was scary to her but she could’ve be joking). Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Jurassic Park Category:Spin Offs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:LEGO Shows Category:1001 Spears Category:2018 Category:December Category:2019 Category:Adventure